


A Way Back

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Benny x ReaderBeta: @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 1,040A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge December 2nd prompt, “Driving in a snowstorm.” This is a short one. Fluff. Enjoy.





	A Way Back

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168136674626/a-way-back)

 

Benny was driving through a storm not sure of where he was going. He had called Dean a few minutes before but Dean couldn’t come again. He said this was the last time, that Benny was on his own. He got that. Dean had his own life, his family to worry about. He got it, didn’t mean it didn't hurt. What happened in Purgatory was what happened. He was a vampire and Dean was a hunter; he should have known it wouldn’t work out. Their friendship always had an expiration date on it.

 

Benny fought to keep his voice even when he heard the word, “No.” He had hoped his friend would be there because it was getting so hard. He just stared at a family having a picnic in the woods. Just stared at them. His mind played tricks on him and he saw himself ripping their throats out, felt their warm blood on his skin, saw the terror in their eyes. It was as if it were really happening. The blood was calling to him. He ran back to the safety of his cooler, the one in the backseat of his truck, only to find out that he had only one blood bag left. He looked down at it mournfully. He could never be around humans, never trust himself not to harm them. And the vamps all wanted him dead. He was so very alone in the world. Why did he think he could do this?

 

Dean called back a few minutes later. Was it guilt or was he planning on calling back the whole time? Who knows. As hurt as Benny was, he anxiously answered, so happy to hear Dean’s voice. It calmed him down some to hear him even if Dean couldn’t help.

 

“Hey, Benny.”

 

“Chief.”

 

“Uh yeah...look, I’m sorry I can’t come. I know you’re having a rough go of it and uh...I wanna urge you to meet up with Y/N. She’s a hunter but not like most. She has a house off the grid in a forest somewhere, even I don’t know where. She said she’d text you coordinates. Anyway, the house is a wayward house for monsters trying to be human. She helps monsters to fight their urges and live among humans. She’s kinda ostracized from the hunting community ‘cause of it but...uh...yeah, she said she’d be happy to help you. She’s a lifeline man, take it. Trust me, she’s good people and she can help you better than I can.”

 

Benny was silent for the longest time. One, he didn't know people like Y/N existed much less would want to help him. And two, what could he say that would encompass the whole range of emotions he felt. Thank you just didn’t quite cover it. He worked to keep his emotions at bay. Dean wasn’t too much for touchy-feely and neither was he. He cleared his throat as if that would chase away his emotions.

 

“Thanks Chief. I owe ya-.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Benny. Just go to her. Promise me you will.”

 

“I will, Dean.”

 

“Good. You deserve to be uptop with humans. I know you don’t think so and I know it’s hard but just go there and let her show you it’s true.”

 

“Thank you, brotha.”

 

“Of course. Any time, Benny. But this-.”

 

“I know. Goodbye, Dean. Been a fun ride.”

 

“Yeah, keep your nose clean.”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

The second Benny ended the call, he took a deep breath. You hadn’t texted him yet so he sat in his truck drinking the last bag of blood. He closed his eyes, relishing it and knowing it would have to last until he got to you.

 

The second he finished the bag, you texted him. Perfect timing. It was a long drive to you but he could do it - he had to. You were his last hope. The weather got progressively worse and for two days straight, he drove straight through a snowstorm, not caring that the heater broke and the car was freezing or that he could barely see the road in front of him. Nothing mattered anymore, except getting to you. The snow soon turned to hail but he kept going. His truck had been through worse and took the battering quite well, all things considered.

 

By the time he made it to your house, he was starving for blood. He tried desperately to calm himself down. He picked up on a human scent, must be yours. His mouth watered as he inhaled deeply, your scent wafting around him, bathing him in a sweet, slightly floral scent. He was debating whether to get out of the truck. No human woman had ever had this effect on him. No scent made him instantly hard before.

 

As if you knew his truck was there, you opened the door and waved him in. He was out of the truck before logic could stop him. The second he crossed the threshold, he knew it. He knew why your scent was so powerful. You were his soulmate, which meant he was home. This was where he should be, where he oughta be.

 

You smiled warmly. Dean told you a little about the vamp but man, was he gorgeous. Dean happened to leave out that part. And you felt such a connection to him. You felt drawn to him in some way. You looked him up and down. Man was he having a tough go at it.

“You look like crap, Benny. No offense dear. Here, we’ve got plenty of blood. I drew some earlier, just in case. We got some hospital grade B- as well, if that’s your fancy. If you don’t mind, I’m going to grab my dinner and we can eat together. We have a bit to discuss. I can show you around and introduce you to the cast of characters here at the lodge.”

 

Benny smiled at you, such a warm smile. You were so welcoming and sweet. You even offered him your own blood and asked him to eat in front of you, with you. You were a hell of a woman. He knew that this time, he’d stay topside for you as long as you’d have him.


End file.
